Why Do Foils Fall in Love?
Why Do Foils Fall in Love? '''(also known as '''Stabbed in the Heart) is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of JESSIE. It first aired on April 19, 2013 to 2.94 million viewers. Plot It's Jessie and Tony's anniversary, so Jessie decides to write Tony a song about how much she loves him when suddenly he decides to choose bowling instead over their date. So she writes an angry song that she calls "The Worst Year of My Life" that Emma puts on her web show's site "Kitty Couture". But the next day, it turns out that Jessie got the date wrong and not Tony. The song becomes a huge hit so the director of an all-girl singer/songwriter concert in the park emails Emma and wants Jessie to perform in the park. But Tony wants to take her to the concert for their date, so Emma distracts Tony while Jessie and Zuri to the park. While Jessie is singing on stage, Tony walks into the park. He hears Coach Penny yelling "Louder Jessie!!! Make that Tony pay for ripping your heart out stomping on it!!". This makes Tony realize Jessie is singing about him and gets upset. Jessie soon turns to where Tony is standing and is shocked. Meanwhile, Ravi is struggling in gym class to Luke tries to help him by letting him win when they were fencing in class. After winning Ravi was full of himself and kept on bragging to Luke making Luke really annoyed. At home, Luke sets up their fencing gear and challenges Ravi. Later, Luke has Ravi cornered but can't beat him and puts his sword down. Then when Luke turns around with Ravi to go home, Ravi claims his victory. Once everyone left the park, Jessie sang the song she wanted to sing to him all along called "The Best Year of My Life". Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Chris Galya as Tony Ciccolini Songs Featured *Worst Year *Best Year Trivia *Originally, this episode was titled 'Stabbed in the Heart' before being finally titled 'Why Do Foils Fall In Love?' *Jessie sings in this episode, marking the third time she has sung, the other two times being in One Day Wonders and Nanny In Miami. *Zuri does Jessie merchandise as she did for Kitty Couture (Emma) in the episode Trashin' Fashion. *Jessie sings twice in this episode. *The second song that Jessie sings is called The Best Year Of My Life. *Mrs. Kipling is shown to know how to fence. *Luke and Ravi's Fencing Duel is a slight reference to Obi-Wan and Anakin's Duel in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, it also contains references to Errol Flynn's fight in Robin Hood. *After reading the comments about her song, Jessie says she is just like Taylor Swift for writing a song about her break up. Bertram disagrees and says she lacks awards and talent. *Emma is revealed to be a One Direction fan because she wore her favorite shoes at a 1D concert. *When Zuri is creating Jessie merchandise, it is similar to Trish and Dez when they create merchandise for Austin and Ally. *Jessie wears the same necklace that Zuri wears in Pain in the Rear Window. *Jessie's laptop is similar to the one Avery has on Dog With a Blog. *Ravi pukes in this episode. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode when Jessie was brushing Zuri's hair, you can clearly see that Jessie was using the other side of the brush, and the teeth of the brush didn't even touch Zuri's hair, and the clumps from Zuri's hair were already on the brush. *Despite using Foils, Ravi and Luke fight in the style of sabre fighting (cutting and slashing). Foil is more close to Rapier fighting. *Several times during their fight, Ravi or Luke cut objects with their swords (e.g., a strand of Emma's hair), but actual fencing Foils are blunt, and can't cut through anything. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Over 2 Million Views